The Dollar
The Dollar is an episode in Season 1 of Little Bill. It is the first episode that Miss Murray and Uncle Al appear in. Plot The episode begins with Little Bill walking down the street with Alice the Great. Little Bill walks three steps and kicks a rock down the sidewalk. Alice the Great tells him to hurry, or he'll be late for school. Little Bill's last kick sends the rock rolling very far. When he catches up with it, he sees that a dollar is on the ground, picks it up, and can't believe that it would just lay on the sidewalk. Little Bill runs up to Alice the Great, shows her the dollar that he found, and starts to do a little dance with it. Alice the Great asks him to try and find the person that the dollar be- longs to, but he doesn't understand why they should do that. Alice the Great says that it's wrong to keep things that don't belong to him. Little Bill interjects that he found the dollar, and it's his. Alice the Great tells him to try and find the person. Little Bill agrees and calls out down the street if anyone lost a dollar. They don't claim it, because there's nobody on the street. Alice the Great deduces that since nobody claimed it, it can be Little Bill's dollar now. This makes him happy that he gets to keep the dollar, and the two arrive at school. Little Bill asks Alice the Great if he can buy something with the dollar. She says that after school, she'll take him to his Uncle Al's shop so that he can look at the things there. Little Bill agrees and dances into the school, excited that he found the dollar. At school, Kiku is finger painting and Fuschia and Andrew are in costumes. Little Bill arrives, and says goodbye to Alice the Great, and shows his friends the dollar that he found on the sidewalk. Kiku and Fuchsia are amazed that Little Bill found a dollar, and Andrew asks him what he wants to do with it. Little Bill is going to go to Uncle Al's store to buy something with it. He asks the others if they want to come, and they agree. Little Bill thinks he's going to buy a glow in the dark ball, ice cream, and even a rocket ship with that dollar. The kids imagine that Little Bill bought the rocket with his dollar, and that he bought some a fire truck, a roller coaster, and even a large pizza with his dollar. The kids are snapped out of their imagination by Miss Murray telling everyone that it's snack time. When Little Bill sits down, he shows her the dollar that he found. She's very impressed that her found it. Little Bill says that it's his dollar since he found it. Miss Murray asks him what he wants to buy with his dollar. Little Bill is going to buy lots of things, and his friends tell Miss Murray that he's going to buy a rocket ship, a fire truck, and a pizza with his dollar. Miss Murray asks the kids if they are sure if that dollar will buy them all of those things. Little Bill says so, and they're going to Uncle Al's store after school to buy some things. Fuchsia tells Miss Murray that people use dollars to buy things at his store every day. After school, the kids say goodbye to Miss Murray. Little Bill, Andrew, Fuchsia, and Kiku walk down to Uncle Al's shop with Alice the Great. Fuchsia runs inside and says hello to him, and Alice the Great tells him that today is someone's lucky day. Uncle Al asks who and Little Bill calls up to him several times before he finally answers him. Uncle Al likes to play jokes, and pretended not to hear Little Bill. Little Bill laughs and shows Uncle Al the dollar that he found. Alice the Great knew that it was a lucky day, and is going to pick up some groceries and will be right back. The four kids look at all of the items in the case, such as the trucks, the jump rope, and the stickers. They all agree that they should get everything. Little Bill starts to point to everything in the case and wants to buy them with his dollar. Uncle Al chuckles, asks if they're really going to buy all of these things for a dollar, and admits that even though Little Bill is his nephew, he still needs a lot more dollars to buy everything. Little Bill only found one, and would need more to buy everything. Little Bill asks Uncle Al what he can buy. Uncle Al pulls out a toy frog, a truck, a yo-yo, and a lollipop, which Little Bill can buy for a dollar. Andrew, Kiku, and Fuchsia tell Little Bill to buy something different. Little Bill asks Uncle Al if he can buy all of the things for a dollar, who says that he can only buy one. Little Bill wants something that his friends can enjoy as well. Uncle Al points to the egg toys in the machine, and tells Little Bill that they only cost a quarter for each toy, and that while they can't get all four of the toys on the shelf, they can get four toys out of the egg machine. Little Bill is confused, but Uncle Al asks him to count everyone. Little Bill says that there are four of them, and Uncle Al tells him that there are four people, so four quarters add up to one dollar. The kids are excited about that. Alice the Great comes back and asks Little Bill what he decided to buy, which is an egg toy for everyone. Andrew, Kiku, and Fuchsia are very happy that Little Bill shared his dollar, and he hopes to gets a glow in the dark super ball. Uncle Al gives him his four quarters, and his nephew gives him the dollar and gives the quarters to his friends. Andrew gets a toy bug, Kiku gets a toy troll, Fuchsia gets a diamond ring, and Little Bill gets the ball that he wanted. The kids are glad that he got one, and Alice the Great says that he got a lot of great things out of the dollar. Little Bill agrees, the kids thank Uncle Al, Fuchsia stays at the store with her father, and the episode ends with Alice the Great, Little Bill, Andrew, and Kiku walking home. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes